


Tvoje cesta je můj cíl

by Mikhail



Category: Wangan Midnight: The Movie (2009), 湾岸MIDNIGHT | Wangan Midnight
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fast Cars, M/M, Pre-Slash, Psychology, Racing, Rivalry, Street Racing
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhail/pseuds/Mikhail
Summary: Na Wanganskou dálnici jezdí lidé závodit z různých důvodů. Najít sám sebe je jeden z těch častějších. Když spolu dvě auta zápolí o prvenství, je mezi nimi možná krátké, ale o to silnější pouto. Jako by si navzájem říkala: „nevím, proč jsi tady ty, ale vím, proč jsem tady já, a ukážu ti, že moje vůle je silnější, můj důvod čistší a motor výkonnější.“ Jenže někdy, výjimečně, se setkají dvě auta a dva důvody, které jsou si tak blízko, až by člověk podezíral, že v tom hraje roli osud. V takovou chvíli se k rivalitě přidává porozumění. Pochopení, že i cesta může být cíl.





	Tvoje cesta je můj cíl

V prvních paprscích slunce vypadala Wanganská dálnice skoro idylicky. V pozadí se leskly prosklené mrakodrapy Tokia a silnice samotná zela prázdnotou. Pak ticho a klid roztrhal řev dvou vysoko vytáčených motorů. Z tunelu se vyřítila dvě auta. Bok po boku, rychleji, než bylo rozumné a pro většinu lidí i uvěřitelné. Kdyby ale mohla, klidně by letěla rychleji. Rychleji než myšlenky, než zvuk. Rychleji než vycházející slunce.

Černé Porsche 911 Turbo se milimetr po milimetru probíjelo do vedení, ale jeho soupeř se nevzdával. Kdokoliv by souboj sledoval a nevěděl, kdo se na proslulé dálnici utkal, by se musel divit. Proti černému přízraku stál stařičký Datsun S30 přezdívaný Fairlady Z. Jenže tomuhle konkrétnímu se také říkalo Ďábelské Zetko. Prý bylo jako posednuté, odhodlané zabít řidiče, který se mu znelíbí. Teď se letitý motor vzepjal, a vymáčkl ze sebe všechno, do posledního koně.

„Ještě kousek, Lady, no tak,“ pobízel svůj vůz Akio. Před ním bylo značené zúžení vozovky a on věděl, že jestli svého rivala a přítele zároveň neporazí teď, prohraje závod. Zašlápl plynový pedál do podlahy a jemně stočil volant doprava.

 V tu chvíli se to stalo. Lady zkrátka nezatočila. Akio měl jen zlomek sekundy, ale vnímal okamžik zpomaleně. A věděl, že se řítí do pěkné kaše. Jeho milovaný Datsun ho zradil. Vjel na značení, zadní náprava sebou smýkla, přední nárazník se svezl po betonové zábraně a celé auto se zvedlo a převrátilo na bok, zatímco nastřádaná energie vysoké rychlosti ho tlačila stále dál. Několik kotrmelců, strašný rámus, zvuk vysypaného skla, skřípot plechu o asfalt, cinkání ulámaných součástek. Ale Akio už kakofonii nevnímal.

 

Porsche zabrzdilo smykem, jakmile si jeho řidič uvědomil, co se stalo. Tacuja zastavil uprostřed silnice a vyběhl k havarovanému Datsunu.

„Asakuro! Asakuro! Akio!“ řval a pořád doufal, že uslyší odpověď. Marně.

Doběhl k vraku a naklonil se rozbitým okénkem dovnitř. Řidič byl zakrvácený a v bezvědomí. Tacuja byl sice dobrý doktor, ale právě proto věděl, že by s Akiem neměl hýbat. Zetko bylo na odpis, ale zkušeným okem závodníka a milovníka aut odhadl, že auto hořet nezačne. Vrátil se do svého vozu a zavolal záchranku.

 

O dva roky později

 

Tacuja se zadíval z okna nemocnice na rušné ulice velkoměsta. Wangan žil v posledních dnech jen zvěstí o tajemném modrém Zetku. Prý se vrátil sám Ďábel. Tacuja řečem věřil. Vždycky mu přišlo, že je na modrém Datsunu něco divného. Zlověstného. Akio auto zbožňoval, a jak se mu odvděčilo? Smrtí.

Tacuja byl pevně rozhodnutý Zetko sprovodit ze světa. Kvůli Akiovi a kvůli jeho mladší sestře, která se s jeho smrtí nikdy úplně nesrovnala. Netušil, jak se Datsun znovu ocitl na dálnici: viděl, jak auto vypadalo před dvěma lety, nemělo být možné ho dát vůbec do pojízdného stavu, natož aby zase opanovalo Wangan. Třeba bylo Zetko opravdu posednuté – odsouzené křižovat silnice, svádět a zabíjet ostatní.

 

Tacuja brázdil se svým Porsche Wangan už hodnou chvíli, když konečně ve zpětném zrcátku uviděl známá kulatá světla. Ďábel se dostavil na půlnoční schůzku. Tacuja se nechal předjet, a bez váhání zrychlil. Nepotřeboval na sebe upozorňovat. Wangan znal jeho 911 Turbo jako Blackbirda a jestli mělo nějaké auto v okrese stejné renomé jako obávané prokleté Zetko, byl to právě Blackbird. Problikal Datsun na znamení výzvy, a sledoval, jak se zadní světla vzdalují. Už nebylo cesty zpět.

Popohnal Porsche a pověsil se těsně za svého nepřítele. Přinutil se zůstat v klidu, ale musel na to vynaložit nezměrné úsilí. Měl hrozný pocit déjà vu. Naposledy tenhle duel skončil smrtí jeho kamaráda. Vinou prokletého Zetka. Tacuja přísahal, že Ďábla sejme dřív, než si vezme další duši.

Podřadil a sešlápl plyn. Otáčky vylétly nad doporučenou hranici a Porsche vystřelilo dopředu. Tacuja znal svoje auto do nejmenšího detailu. Každý vrtoch posíleného monstra pro něj byl čitelný a očekávaný. Předjel Datsun hladce a rychle, a zařadil se do stejného pruhu.

Jenže Zetko se nevzdávalo, naopak. Srovnalo rychlost a najelo vedle něj. Bok po boku se řítili prázdnou dálnicí a nezastavila je ani cedule oznamující zúžení za dalších pár kilometrů. Hnali se víc než dvoustovkou, a omezení mohlo být dost dobře za rohem.

Podobnost situace Tacuju znervózňovala, ale nepřipouštěl si pochyby. Zetko se ho pořád drželo. Datsun se ale bude muset vzdát, tolik bylo jasné. Předjet Tacuju nestihne a vedle sebe už se dál nevejdou. Ze tmy se vynořily kužely.

Tacuja hleděl přímo před sebe, odhodlaný necouvnout.

Zetko nezpomalovalo.

Nevzdal se ani jeden. Viděl, jak Zetko najelo na kužely, řidič zpanikařil a šlápnul na brzdu, čímž situaci jen zhoršil. Zadní náprava sebou hodila do boku a auto skončilo čumákem v hrazení. Tacuja tentokrát nezastavil.

 

Setkal se s řidičem o pár týdnů později, úplnou náhodou. Na benzínce by ho Tacuja nepoznal, zato ten kluk poznal Blackbirda. Tacuja litoval jediného: měl s sebou Eriko, mladší sestru minulého majitele prokletého Datsunu.

„Tohle je ten kluk, co koupil Zetko po tvém bratrovi,“ pověděl jí. Viděl, jak se jí ve tváři usazuje šok a smutek. Dva roky nestačily k zahojení takové rány.

„Měl bys to Zetko sešrotoval a pořídit si něco jiného,“ poradil druhému řidiči Šima. Vždyť ten kluk brigádničil na benzínce, a vypadal, že ještě chodí na střední. Co vůbec dělal za volantem, a ještě k tomu za volantem té bestie?

„Ne,“ zavrtěl řidič hlavou a usmál se. Jako kdyby neměl na hlavě obvaz, důkaz nebezpečí, jaké Datsun představoval. „Opravím ho, a zase vyrazím na Wangan.“

„Proč?“ podivil se Tacuja. Proč zrovna Zetko a proč ze všech zrovna tohle konkrétní? Odpověď bohužel znal, a záhy si ji i vyslechl.

„Tohle Zetko není jako ostatní. Prostě ho chci řídit a vidět, co v něm je. Příští týden budu zpátky, ve středu večer si dáme odvetu.“

Zatracená věc lapila do svých spárů další oběť. Víc se už s řidičem bavit nechtěl. Jenže ho něco zarazilo. Jmenovka, kterou měl na prsou.

„Jak se jmenuješ?“

„Asakura. Akio Asakura.“ Odpověděl a jeho slova se se jmenovkou shodovala. Shodovala se i se jménem jezdce, kterému se Ďábelské Zetko stalo osudným.

Tacuja jen zavrtěl hlavou, než nasedl zpátky do svého auta a odjel. Stejné auto, stejné jméno, stejná nátura... mohla to vůbec být náhoda? Eriko byla bledá jako smrt a neřekla ani slovo. Odvezl ji domů a sám vyrazil zpátky do města. Jenže nedojel daleko.

Hodil blinkr a zastavil u kraje. Chvilku zíral na přístrojovou desku, ale nedokázal se donutit k soustředění. S překvapením si všimnul, že se mu ruce položené na volantu třesou. Sevřel kožené oplétání pevněji. Nikdy nezapomene, jak se první sluneční paprsky lámaly o pomačkanou karoserii a oslňovaly ho. Střepy rozsypané po asfaltu se třpytily jako tisíc diamantů a unikající olej hýřil všemi barvami. Nikdy by nevěřil, že si dokáže nějaký okamžik vtisknout do paměti s takovou věrností a tolika detaily.

Zavrtěl hlavou, jako by doufal, že jednoduchým pohybem nechtěné vzpomínky vyžene z hlavy.

 

Středa přišla na Tacujův vkus příliš rychle. Obvykle se na noční vyjížďku na Wangan těšil, ale dnes ne. Dnes jel z povinnosti.

Blackbird na něj v garáži čekal, jako vždycky. Porsche si vybral z čistě praktických důvodů. Spolehlivé, skvěle vymyšlené a kvalitně postavené. Devětsetjedenáctka snesla spoustu vylepšování a měla výborné jízdní vlastnosti. Necítil z ní nespoutanou agresi Asakurova Zetka, a byl rád.

Míhající se pouliční lampy vnímal jen jako stereotypní doplněk pozadí. Když závodil, nepřipouštěl si nic než rychlost, silnici a svého oponenta. Nepřemýšlel o ničem. Proto se sem po nocích vydával. Být sám sebou. Bez zodpovědnosti doktora, bez tlaku společenského postavení. Na Wanganu si byli všichni rovni a jediné měřítko úspěchu byla rychlost a dovednost. Blackbird měl rychlost, Tacuja dovednost, a spolu tvořili silnou dvojku. Věděl, že si o něm lidé od aut vypráví podél celého pobřeží, ale nikdy nejezdil pro slávu a uznání. Jezdil, aby neztratil sám sebe.

Všimnul si ve zpětném zrcátku dvou dobře známých světel a záblesku modré metalízy. Asakura svoje slovo dodržel a opravdu Datsun stihnul opravit. Zastavili na benzince, ale neměli si co říct. Eriko trvala na tom, že se závodu zúčastní, a nakonec využila Akiovy nabídky, aby jela s ním. Tacuja nechal Eriko přesednout. Věděla, co je Zetko zač a stejně se rozhodla v něm toho večera jet. Ani se nesnažil jí rozhodnutí vymlouvat, jen jí oznámil, že za ni nenese žádnou zodpovědnost. Měl ji rád, ale nebyl její chůva.

„Ukážu ti, že Zetko za nic nemůže. Nehoda je prakticky vždycky vina řidiče. I ta moje poslední byla,“ uklidňoval Eriko Akio. Šima beze slova nasedl do svého Porsche a nastartoval. O nevinnosti Zetka měl své pochyby.

Vyjeli na dálnici.

Akio se ani neobtěžoval černé Porsche vyzvat. Proč taky, dnes večer jsou na Wanganu jen pro sebe. Podřadil a předjel Šimu zleva.

 

Druhý závod a druhá nehoda. Tacuju jen překvapila Asakurova víra, že za ni mohl on sám a ne Zetko. Pokud mohl soudit, Akio sice nebyl špičkový řidič, ale ani nijak zvlášť špatný. Rozhodně ne dost špatný, aby udělal školáckou chybu, která způsobila smyk. Se Zetkem zkrátka něco nebylo v pořádku. Aspoň že se ani jemu ani Eriko nic nestalo.

„Dám ji dohromady,“ sliboval ještě týž večer. Tacuja si přál, aby od svého nápadu upustil, ale zároveň svým způsobem respektoval a obdivoval Akiovo odhodlání. Kéž by si vybral jiné auto.

 

Tacuja se vzbudil uprostřed noci. Zpocený a se zběsile tlukoucím srdcem. Zdálo se mu, že řídí Zetko a ať lomcuje volantem jak chce, auto jede pořád rovně. Rovnou do sloupu. Probudil se akorát ve chvíli, kdy došlo k nárazu.

Prohrábnul si potem slepené vlasy a chvíli jen klidnil dech. Věděl, že už neusne a po chvíli zírání do stropu vstav, oblékl se a sebral klíčky od auta.

 

Když o půl hodiny později bouchal na vrata garáže, jejíž adresu mu prozradila Eriko, vlastně ani nic nečekal. Ale přesto se vrata otevřely. Stál v nich rozespalý a zmatený Akio. Podle překvapeného výrazu čekal leccos, ale rozhodně ne Šimu.

„Nenechám ho sešrotoval,“ prohlásil rezolutně a trochu ublíženě mladší muž. Už ho nebavilo se o Zetko s každým hádat. Jednou je jeho a hotovo.

„Kvůli tomu tady nejsem,“ odbyl ho Tacuja.

„A proč tedy?“

Na Akiovu otázku ale Tacuja odpověď neměl. Sám nevěděl, proč se sem vlastně vydal. Uprostřed noci. Za autem, které mu působilo noční můry. Ale ne, vážně nepřijel kvůli Zetku. Přijel kvůli Akiovi. Uvědomění ho trochu vyvedlo z míry, ale ne moc.

„Jen… jsem ti přišel říct, že tě chápu.“

„Cože?“

„Chápu, co na Zetku vidíš. Já… ještě když byl naživu Akio… To auto je jako posednuté, ale působí tak spíš na lidi kolem. Nikdo nečeká, že taková stará kraksna bude tak rychlá. Každý se s ní chce poměřit. Každý sní o duelu s ní. Ale nikdo nemůže vyhrát. Jako když se probudíš ráno ze snu a skoro si na něj vzpomínáš, ale stejně si vzpomenout nedokážeš. A čím víc se snažíš, tím víc ti uniká.“

Akio na něj zíral a chvilku zpracovával, co řekl. Bylo to poprvé, kdy někdo dokázal slovy vyjádřit, co cítil i on sám. Sice Zetko řídil, ale přišlo mu, že je to spíš iluze. Že si auto ve skutečnosti dělá co chce a dostihnout ho nemůže nikdo – ani jeho řidič.

„Nechceš jít dál?“ zeptal se nakonec Tacuji.

Ten jen zavrtěl hlavou a otočil se zpátky ke svému autu. Řekl co chtěl, nač se zdržovat.

„Počkej,“ zastavil ho Akio, když už měl otevřené dveře a chystal se nasednout. Zaváhal a otočil hlavu ke garáží.

Akio šel k němu, zjevně s jasným úmyslem. Tacuja rychle skryl jakékoliv překvapení, které mohl prozrazovat, a narovnal se.

Akio přistoupil až k němu a Tacuja se ocitl uvězněný mezi svým autem a druhým mužem. Neschopnost porozumět situaci ho naplňovala neklidem. Dal si ale záležet, aby vypadal stále stejně. Druhý muž jako by si ho prohlížel. Chvilku mezi nimi jen rostlo neviditelné napětí, pak ale Akio popadl Tacuju za límec bundy a přitáhnul si ho do nepříjemně tvrdého polibku. Na jemnost a něhu v něm bylo asi tolik prostoru, jako na váhání během duelu na Wanganu.

Byl krátký a bezohledný, a Tacuja i beze slov pochopil poděkování.

Po návratu domů usnul klidným spánkem, jako kdyby se zbavil nepříjemného břemena.

 

Stalo se to tak rychle. Eriko vzala klíč k Zetku, který jí zbyl po bratrovi, nastartovala a vyrazila na zběsilou jízdu k dokům. Když Zetko nezničil nikdo jiný, musí ona. Přeci ho tehdy nešla. Kvůli ní ho Akio tenkrát koupil. Kvůli ní autu propadl, a kvůli ní před dvěma lety soupeřil s Tacujou na Wanganu.

Nakonec Datsun nezachránil nikdo jiný než jeho největší rival. Akio byl vděčný jako snad nikdy, ale pohled na odřený bok devětsetjedenáctky ho přesto mrzel. Nevzpomínal si, že by Tacuja svoje auto někdy naboural, nebo ho byť jenom škrábnul. A teď ho obětoval kvůli autu, které chtěl sám zničit. Možná, že když za ním onehdy v noci přišel, opravdu nelhal. Možná fascinaci modrým ďáblem dokonce sdílel.

Jenže netrvala dlouho. Naplánovali si další duel jen pár dnů po událostech v přístavu. „Tentokrát se konečně rozhodne,“ říkali si oba dva. A svým způsobem měli pravdu.

Dálniční závody byly nebezpečné a mnohdy nevyzpytatelné, ale nikdo, ani jindy dokonale chladný a připravený Tacuja, nemohl předvídat kamion, který náhle vybočil ze svého pruhu, a vjel přímo před něj. Nepochopitelný a nebezpečný manévr ho vykolejil. Když šlápnul na brzdu, už tušil, že se kolizi nevyhne. Ale přece se stalo. Kamion sebou prudce hodil a Tacuja se mu mohl těsně vyhnout. Kdyby býval boural, skončil by nepochybně hodně špatně. Pokud by vůbec vyvázl živý.

Akio mu později řekl, že volant nestočil, že Zetko zatočilo samo, a ať už to byla pravda nebo ne, Tacuja téhle zvláštní události pravděpodobně dlužil svůj život. Kdyby Zetko nezatočilo, kamion by pokračoval po své trajektorii a Tacujovo Porsche by se ve vysoké rychlosti vklínilo pod nápravu.

Sledoval hořící Fairlady se směsicí protichůdných pocitů. Chtěl ji zničit, a svým způsobem uspěl, ale úleva, jakou čekal, se nedostavila. Jen lítost. Uvědomil si, že je konec. Roky se Blackbird a Ďábelské Zetko předháněli o prvenství, roky spolu zápasili. Tacujovi najednou přišlo, jako kdyby přišel o dalšího přítele.

Pomohl Akiovi na nohy a z povinnosti se zeptal, zda je v pořádku. Podle všeho se mu nic vážného nestalo, ale byl v šoku. Zíral do plamenů, které stravovaly zbytky modré metalízy, jako by pořád nemohl pochopit, co se děje.

„Je konec,“ zašeptal po chvíli Akio. Tacujovi přišlo, že možná brečí, ale sám nedokázal odtrhnout oči od ohně, aby se podíval.

„Je konec…,“ zopakoval Akio tišeji, spíš pro sebe. Tacuja, který ho stále podpíral, si ho přitáhl o kousek blíž. Cítil na sobě tíhu Akiova těla i tíhu celé situace. Sen, který nevědomky sdíleli, se zhmotnil, jen aby jim shořel před očima.

 

Tacuja trval na tom, aby Akia odvezla sanitka do nemocnice, ve které sám sloužil. Nakonec, on věděl nejlépe, co se přesně stalo a na co se při vyšetření zaměřit. Nakonec měl pravdu, Akio byl v podstatě v pořádku, zvlášť vzhledem k okolnostem. Zlomená noha, otřes mozku a nějaké oděrky byly jen malá daň za hrozivou nehodu.

Tacuja souhlasil s propuštěním po dvou dnech, ale rozhodování nebylo snadné. Mnohokrát během oněch pár dnů přemýšlel, jestli Akia ještě někdy uvidí. Pořídí si jiné auto? Ale jaké by si chudý student mohl dovolit? Určitě ne žádné, jaké by ohrozilo Blackbirda. Jejich cesty na Wanganu se rozejdou. Zkoušel si nalhávat, že je mu to jedno, ale ve skutečnosti nenašel odvahu, aby se Akia na budoucí plány zeptal. Jenže nemusel.

„Opravím ho,“ prohlásil mladík sám od sebe, když se večer loučili ve vstupní hale nemocnice. Tacuja chvilku mlčel. Nejdřív se chtěl zeptat „proč“, nebo „jak“, ale nakonec se jen usmál a přikývnul. Akio měl v očích totéž odhodlání, jako když s ním poprvé mluvil na benzínce. Pokud slíbil, že Zetko opraví, Tacuja mu věřil. Příslib totiž vyplnil prázdnotu zející v jeho srdci. Byli pro sebe stvořeni, stejně jako Zetko s Blackbirdem.

„Uvidíme se na Wanganu,“ popřál mu Tacuja místo rozloučení.

„A vyhraje ten nejrychlejší,“ usmál se Akio, než popadnul svoje berle a zamířil ven.


End file.
